


She's Gonna Save Me

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's gonna save me, call me "baby", run her hands through my hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gonna Save Me

“Teddy!” Victoire exclaimed, leaving her group of friends behind her on the path as she flew up the cobblestone walkway to the Three Broomsticks. Teddy stood outside the door, breath puffing out in little clouds of smoke, his hands shoved in his pockets and his sweater bulky on his thin frame. She kissed his cheek and pulled one of his hands free, warming it between her gloved hands. “I didn’t know you were coming this weekend.”

“Figured I’d surprise you,” Teddy replied, smiling crookedly at her. She kissed the corner of his mouth and tugged him towards the restaurant.

“Let’s get you something warm,” Victoire said, pulling him into the warm of the building. His shoulders relaxed, and his hair lightened slightly, an automatic response to his changing mood and comfort level. Now it was a warmer red, and Victoire couldn’t resist reaching up and running her fingers through it.

“You’ve got snow,” he murmured, brushing the snow out of her long, blonde hair. She smiled at him, fingers curled into the hair at the back of his head.

“Thanks, baby,” Victoire replied softly. He leaned down to kiss her, and she responded in kind, before the door to the Three Broomsticks slammed into them.

“You’re blocking the doorway,” James announced loudly, shoving them out of the way.

“You’re getting a Howler in the mail very soon,” Teddy called after him as James made his way to the counter. Victoire laughed and kissed his cheek before pulling him further into the restaurant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
